Modeling means that a model is created from an object under design for describing the object to be manufactured. The development of data processing systems and computers has transformed modeling into a computerized process, where also drawings are produced from the model. Typically dimensioning is performed by drawing extensions lines from base points (points that are being measured), a dimension line is drawn between the extension lines at a certain distance from the object that is dimensioned, and a dimension text is added parallel with the dimension line, either above the dimension line or on the dimension line by breaking the dimension line. However, sometimes a dimension is so small that the dimension text does not fit within the space between the extension lines.